Forever In Never
by PDubbingSom3rholic
Summary: When eternity is forever who do you live for?   Set after the masquerade ball when Katherine is in the tomb, what should have happened. Some Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine and Stefan/Elena scenes. My first Fan-fic, please review! x Chapter 5, now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Big thanks to Sian for helping me edit, and friends for support especially Chioma, Sharon and Peppy, you guys are awesome!**

**Elena's life is perfect, she has her boyfriend Stefan, her best friends Bonnie and Caroline, her family and even Damon. Even the fact that Katherine is in the tomb hasn't dimmed her mood, until now. Some Stefan/Katherine, Damon/Elena and Stefan/Elena moments.**

**I was totally team Stefan, but then I saw rose and I was team Damon; but now, I am 100% team Katherine.**

**All rites and characters go to L.J Smith who came up idea vampire diaries. **

Stefan opened the entrance of the tomb.

"Katherine," he said quietly.

A dismembered figure came half limping to the entrance of the tomb.

"Stefan," she smiled weakly.

He slid down to the floor of the tomb and then rested his eyes upon hers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked using the same tone he used.

"I don't know, I just... need to see you."

She raised her eyebrow quizzically before falling gently opposite him.

Elena's POV 

There was a sharp vibrating noise coming from under my foot.

"Stefan stop," I giggled.

I turned over and sprawled my arm across the bed, only to find it empty.

"Stefan?" I said quite bemused.

I searched under the covers until I found my phone; it told me I had one new message – from Damon. I groaned inwardly as I read it.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, my baby bro told me to tell you that he's gone out hunting and he'll see you at school. Much love, Damon."

I chucked my phone to the end of the bed and threw on my nearest clothes. I was still confused at the fact that Stefan would just leave even if he was thirsty. I shook the thought out of my head and headed down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom, I noticed Jenna and Alaric kissing on the porch. I smiled to myself before turning towards the stairs and shouting at Jeremy to hurry up or he'll be late for school. I discreetly shuffled past Jenna and Ric and got into my car and drove towards school.

As I got to my car my phone vibrated again, this time a message from Stefan.

"Might be late for school I have to do something, love you. Stefan"

Something definitely wasn't right, but what? I need some answers, is Stefan avoiding me?

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think should happen next, or any general comments about vampire diaries.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2, there's a big suprise at the end, review to find out more.**

"I need to go to school," Stefan said softly.

"You mean you need to see Elena" Katherine replied.

"Yes," Stefan said, guilt sweeping across his features "I brought you some blood though."

He threw her a bottle filled to the rim in blood; she caught it effortlessly and then drained it before rolling it back to him. Stefan took the bottle and got up before his phone started vibrating; it was a message from Elena. He smiled and then glanced down at Katherine; she was hurt that much was obvious. He sighed

"Goodbye Katherine" he turned to leave when he head her get up forcefully.

"Wait Stefan," she said "Just remember one thing, Elena looks like me, I don't look like her."

**Stefan's POV (really short)**

I looked at the floor, and then back into the eyes of my former lover; they bared nothing but the truth. I ran using my vampire speed out into the forest and couldn't help but think what Katherine said was the truth. I attempted to forget what she said, but I couldn't nor would I be able to forget her – ever.

I ran to my car and got in; I hit the driver's wheel with frustration. I sighed

"Elena."

I put my key in and started the ignition; I drove to school within ten minutes. Usually for amateurs it would take about twenty five minutes, but thanks to my one hundred and twenty (or so) years of experience it took no time at all. I parked my car in the usually spot and waited for Elena.

**Elena's POV**

I parked my car neatly next to Stefan's. He greeted me as I got out,

"Morning Elena" he smiled as the words rolled off his tongue.

"Good morning Stefan" I replied, I couldn't help but smile as I said it.

He leaned in to kiss him and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. My heart started to flutter as his hand gently raced through my hair. He pulled away and then started to chuckle lightly.

"Hey" I said trying to hold back a giggle.

"Sorry" he said as he went back to serious face. He kissed me quickly and then took a hold of my hand, as we walked to my locker.

"I'm sorry I left earlier" he stated.

I smiled mischievously

"You can make it up to me"

He grinned playing along

"With pleasure madam."

He kissed my hand before I opened my locker. I checked my phone it told me I had one new message from Damon. I read it aloud to Stefan

"Tell Stefan to get to the boarding house now, it's an emergency."

I looked up at Stefan; I knew he was just as confused as I was.

"I better go then" he said, there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not without me," I quickly added

"Wouldn't dream of it."

We took Stefan's car and drove to the boarding house. I nervously opened the door; Stefan took my hand and led me in.

"Damon" Stefan called.

I turned around and suddenly Damon was standing in front of me smirking.

"Hello Elena."

"What was the big emergency then?" Stefan asked from behind me.

"Hmmm, well there's no easy way to explain this but basically Katherine's out of the tomb."

"Wait what!" I shouted

**Dun dun duuuh... How do you think Katherine should get out of the tomb and what should happen next? Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on the vampire diaries:_

"_What was the big emergency then?" Stefan asked from behind me._

"_Hmmm, well there's no easy way to explain this but basically Katherine's out of the tomb."_

"_Wait what!" I shouted._

Elena's POV

The atmosphere was suddenly quiet and slightly awkward. I looked at Stefan, he was motionless and his eyes were closed. I turned towards Damon; his blue eyes caught mine and held them in a trance, before I spoke again.

"Damon how did you find out about this?"

Damon sighed "I was sitting on the couch when suddenly she appeared in front of me."

_Flashback:_

"_Damon it wasn't very nice of you to leave me in the tomb like that," Katherine said whilst pouting._

"_Well when I did it I assumed you would stay in there," Damon replied. "By the way how did you get out of the tomb?"_

_She giggled, "That's for me to know and you to find out." _

"_Tell Stefan to meet me at hotel and dining tonight, he knows which one, I'll be waiting." Katherine said before disappearing as quickly as she appeared._

_End of flashback:_

I turned to Stefan with a questioning look; he stared back at me with an almost apologetic look.

"Stefan you can't possibly go" I stated.

He eyes drifted to the floor, purposely avoiding my gaze.

"Stefan you can't, this is exactly what she wants."

"I'm sorry Elena," Stefan whispered.

"Stefan no, please" I begged.

He began walking towards the door; I looked at Damon for support he nodded.

"Stefan think about it for a minute will you," Stefan turned around look directly at Damon "How do you know that the moment you walk in there she isn't going to stab you with a steak, hmm?"

Stefan looked at the floor again, deep in thought. I ran over to him and brought his face to mine

"Just please think about it, we'll discuss it tomorrow."

He nodded. I took his hand and led him to his bedroom; I turned swiftly to Damon and mouthed a thank you. He nodded solemnly before returning back to his drink.

"You know" I thought "Damon isn't such a bad a guy after all." I smiled before opening the door of Stefan's bedroom. I led him to the bed and then snuggled into his chest. I closed my eyes after a while then fell asleep.

Katherine's POV

"I love this bed and breakfast," I thought to myself as I curled my last few strands of hair. I put the curler down and then put my rings back on. I was about to go paint my nails, when I felt a strong presence in the room which I knew could only belong to Stefan.

"You know it's rude to go into someone's room uninvited." I said.

"Never stopped you," he replied instantly.

I smiled then turned around; he was just as handsome as I remembered. He was only wearing a grey t-shirt, black trousers and shoes but there was something about him that always drew me in.

"Disobeying Elena are we?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled and then walked towards me until our faces were only inches apart.

"How did you get out of the tomb?" he asked.

My lips curved up into a smile again

"You know that was the same question your brother asked, and just like him you're going to get the same response, so don't even bother trying."

"I guess I should go then" he said emotionlessly.

"Wait Stefan" I spat out "I can't tell you how I got out, but I can tell you why."

"Why?" he asked dramatically.

"I got out because I love you, always have always will."

He chuckled, and then went to go open the door to leave. I pulled him back to face me, when suddenly our faces were again only inches apart, except this time I didn't hesitate.

"I love you Stefan."

I crushed his lips and immediately felt an incredible amount of passion flowing from him to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck completely forgetting where I was. Suddenly he pulled away.

"I can't do this to Elena, I'm sorry," he said his eyes full of lust.

"Stefan, you and I both know Elena only really loves Damon."

He shook his head,

"That may be so Katherine, but I love her."

I growled quietly before kissing him again this time more ardently. I felt him kissing back and then his arms engulfed around my waist. I smiled into the kiss and led him to my bed.

Damon's POV (short)

I gasped as I heard Katherine and Stefan kiss for the second time. I didn't want to hear anymore so I ran quickly back to the boarding house. I knew following Stefan would pay off. I opened Stefan's bedroom door to check on Elena, she was sleeping peacefully. I kissed her forehead and then saw her smile, she looked like an angel. I felt sorry for her, there was too much heartbreak in her life, do I really want to cause her more pain by telling her about Stefan and Katherine? Would she even believe me? Why won't she admit she loves me, I would, she's my life now. I sighed and then sat in a chair opposite her, waiting for Stefan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, would love to have more.**

Stefan's POV

I woke up silently, gently opening my eyes; I didn't recognise my surroundings and then I heard a soft voice from beside me.

"Good morning Stefan."

"Elena," I thought whilst smiling, one familiar thing, "wait a minute, this couldn't be Elena; Elena's voice is a lot more gentle." I registered.

I gulped before I turned my head on the pillow to see her,

"Katherine." "Wait, Katherine?" I repeated aloud confusion taking control of my voice.

"Yes Stefan" she replied calmly whilst brushing my cheek with her hand.

I looked in her eyes to check if I was dreaming again, but I wasn't. I held them for a few seconds before I closed mine, it was weird the way they completely melted me. I could feel her lingering stare, when suddenly realization hit me. I ran to the other end of the bed, I wasn't wearing a top and she was in her underwear wearing my grey t-shirt. I cursed loudly.

"This was a big mistake" I said to no one in particular whilst running my hand through my hair.

Suddenly she was right in front of me taking both my hands in hers,

"No it wasn't Stefan."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly, cursing over and over again in my head. My eyes abruptly opened when her hand gently grazed my cheek, it felt like there was electricity shooting throughout my body.

I sighed softly "I'm sorry Katherine," my voice came out supple and smooth. I kissed her forehead and then ran outside. I found my bearings and then ran back to the boarding house, shirtless.

Damon's POV

I'd been sitting in this chair watching Elena for hours now; I didn't even want to know what Stefan and Katherine were doing. Suddenly the man himself appeared in the room, with no shirt. I just looked at him, trying to take it all in.

"I thought you loved Elena, Stefan" I said spitefully.

"I do" he said whilst drifting to Elena's side.

"Then what the hell were you doing with Katherine last night?" I spat out quietly, careful not to wake up Elena.

"I..., wait how you know about that?" he asked in the same monotone.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, what matters is you betrayed the only women who would ever treat you properly. Why'd you do it?"

"It was a mistake." His voice dropped completely.

"Well, it's too late now."

"You wouldn't" Stefan emerged face to face with me.

"You're right" I said whilst smiling "You're going to."

He looked at the floor "She doesn't need to know." He then turned and looked lovingly at Elena and then back to me.

"Very funny" I almost spat, anger boiling inside of me.

Elena stirred in her sleep; we both turned our attention to her and then back to each other. I growled and pulled him down to the floor and then kicked him in the stomach soundlessly.

"Tell her!" I whispered loudly.

"No!" he whispered back before getting up and pulling me onto the floor in a blur and then started strangling me.

"You're not going to tell Elena are you?" he asked applying more pressure on my neck.

"Tell me what?" said a frightened cry from Stefan's bed.

"Yes Stefan, tell her what?" I said mimicking her voice without insulting her.

He let go off my neck and then got up.

"Nothing, only that I love you," he said whilst she smiled lovingly back. I got up

"Don't lie to her Stefan" I shouted through my teeth.

"Yes, don't lie to her Stefan," an unannounced voice came through the dark. "You love me, that's why you spent the night, remember."

"Don't listen to her Elena," Stefan shouted.

"I don't believe you Katherine," Elena said timidly.

"I thought you wouldn't, that's why I brought this as proof." She pulled out Stefan's t-shirt.

I looked at Elena; she looked like she was going to cry.

"Stefan..." Elena trailed, "why does she have your shirt."

Stefan looked around the room at everyone, then bowed his head in shame; he then disappeared in a blur. Katherine smirked at Elena before disappearing also, probably after Stefan. Elena looked at me, tears trickling down her cheek. I ran over to her

"Elena" she looked up at me, my heart was on fire. Suddenly I found myself lowering myself to her level, our lips touched and then I felt fireworks exploding in my mouth. Our kisses were brief but passionate, but it ended too quickly.

"I'm sorry Damon, not now, this isn't the right time." She said softly.

"But he cheated on you," I burst out accidently.

"I know" she said, as more tears rolled down her cheeks "just not now."

She ran out the room crying. It felt like my heart had been ripped out and my whole World torn into pieces. I didn't know what to do, but I was certain about two things. One, I'm going to convince Elena I'm the one for her and two Stefan is going to die.

**Hope you liked it! Review please, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas of what should happen next, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update, been really busy. Thanks so much for the reviews so far and people adding this story to alert and favourites, it means a lot. x**

**Would love more reviews, because seriously I don't know if people like it not, but thanks anyway! :D**

**Elena's POV**

"Why does she have your shirt Stefan?" I asked timidly, not really wanting an answer.

I looked at him through his eyes, his green, alluring eyes; he looked completely broken. A tear slowly formed in my eye and then trickled down my cheek. I gasped quietly as he disappeared in a blur right before me. My tears made my eyes swell, I quickly wiped them away. I then turned my head only to see Katherine smirk at me and then also disappear; I burst out crying and then suddenly realized I wasn't alone. I tried to stifle my tears, with no immediate effect.

"Elena" Damon said softly whilst coming to sit next to me on the bed.

He wiped a stray tear from my cheek, but left his hand there almost giving me butterflies. He leaned in to kiss me, my conscience was avoiding me. Our lips grazed and then strangely I found myself pulling him closer to me. Fireworks were exploding in my mouth and then my conscience decided to come back, I pulled away quite breathless.

"Damon, this isn't the right time,"

"But he cheated on you."

"I know, it's just..." tears began flowing from my eyes again; I ran outside of the boarding house. My car was parked in the driveway next to Stefan's, I was confused at how it got there' but I decided to stop asking questions, look where it got me. I drove back home, then ran into my room with no one saying a word and then cried myself to sleep.

**Stefan's POV**

When I saw Elena drive away in such hysteria, I felt strange. I wanted to feel her pain, so she wouldn't have to, but instead all I felt was hatred. To myself mainly, but also to the woman who tortured Damon and me all those years ago, the woman I am in love with. I discarded that thought with disgust before jumping casually from a branch where I was perched. I ran into the boarding house, when suddenly I felt a horrific pain in my left hand. I brought it up to my face and saw that a small wooden steak had been forcefully injected right the way through. I pulled it out quickly, careful not to stain the carpet with my blood.

"Damon" I shouted "Just please listen to me, please."

I looked around the room, scanning it for Damon. He appeared abruptly in front of me holding a much larger steak, which he was grazing against his palms and fingertips.

"Go on," he said smoothly.

"I know you want to kill me, but first I have a proposition for you." Damon was silent, listening intently.

"I promise I'll leave town, if you help me kill Katherine."

"Again?" he asked impatiently, fiddling with the steak; I eyed it wearily before continuing.

"Yes, but this time I have a plan that will succeed."

"Well, what is it?"

"She wanted a werewolf, well she can have him."

"What?"

"When Tyler transforms, she'll be the only thing for him to feed on for miles, with no escape. A single bite, that's all it takes."

Damon was looking at the floor, probably contemplating. He looked at me

"Okay, I'll help you Stefan."

I smiled "Thank you Damon."

"One thing though," I looked at him quizzically.

Suddenly Damon became a blur and a rush of wind surrounded me. I felt a stab of pain penetrate my stomach,

"If you ever hurt Elena again, I will rip your heart out and then shove it down the gutter." Damon whispered into my ear.

He disappeared before I could do anything. I dropped onto my knees trying to bear the pain, I pulled out the steak

"Ouch," I said whilst dropping the steak on the floor and then getting up.

I opened the door of the boarding house, I took a breath of fresh air before sprinting (using my vampire speed) to the forest to hunt for my dinner.

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

I opened my eyes, gasping for air. I looked at my clock on the bedside table, it read 5:30. I groaned, I was about to slump back under the covers when there was a sudden blur and Katherine was standing opposite me.

"Katherine," I said feebly.

She sat down on my bed comfortably, which made me flinch; she then smiled, aware of my apprehension.

"Elena."

"What are you doing here Katherine?"

"I've come to tell you a few stories."

"Why...?"

"Two reasons, one, Stefan is not answering my calls so I'm bored." I rolled my eyes "and two the stories are about Klaus and the originals."

I listened to her concise words, and I was terrified.

"So I'm the Petrova doppelganger?"

"Yes," she said whilst sighing, "and there's nothing you can do about it. Your friends and family and everyone you love will die along with you, unless you are sacrificed."

She said it with such conviction and sincerity, I had to believe her. I looked away from her, and tried to hold back my ever present tears. There was a sound of an opening of a window, I turned to look at Katherine but she was gone. I cursed to myself, before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

**Katherine's POV (short)**

"Urgh, what Stefan sees in her is beyond me;" I thought "She is so insolent."

I opened the door to my room at the Flower's bed and breakfast. I checked my phone which was lying on my bed.

"One message from Stefan," I thought aloud.

It read "meet me in the woods, we need to talk."

* * *

**ooooh, what did you think? Please review!**

** Has anyone seen episode 11? I feel so sorry for Katherine, Stefan seriously, just dump Elena and go with Katherine we all know you love her, gosh! lol x**


End file.
